


not a hero

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: As You Wish [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Davey Jones brotp, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, hints of Captain Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook doesn't want to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadeddiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddiva/gifts).



> _Written really quick for[this prompt](http://jadeddiva.tumblr.com/post/79135454678/prayer-circle-that-someone-writes-a-captain) asking for a Hook-Charming reunion._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: mild, almost non-existent spoilers for 3x12_

Hook shuffles reluctantly into the Charmings’ flat behind Emma and Henry, eyes fixed on the ground.

He can’t look at Snow as she sweeps her daughter and grandson off to the kitchen, listening as Henry explains how they got his memories back. Hook can’t help but remember the disappointment shining in her eyes as he rode off to find his ship, leaving them to reclaim their castle without him.  Remembers the same disappointment echoing in David’s final words. _And here I thought you’d gone and changed._

“Seems you’re the hero once again,” David says, coming to stand beside him.

Hook looks at the prince in disbelief. “I hardly qualify, mate.”

David chuckles and throws an arm around Hook’s shoulder. “You helped us get Henry back, saved my life, and now you’ve brought them both back to us. I’d say you’ve more than earned the title.”

Hook tries not to flinch at the sincerity in the prince’s voice. “Pirates don’t make great heroes. We’re a bit too selfish for that.”

“I don’t think being motivated by love is selfish,” David laughs, shaking his head. “But if being a ‘hero’ makes you uncomfortable…”

Hook glares at the man beside him, irritated by David’s uncanny insight. Of course he doesn’t want to be a hero. That mantel comes with a wealth of expectations, a never-ending barrage of standards and responsibility. He eschewed all of those things when he set fire to the Pegasus sail. He has no desire to become that again after over three hundred years.

Henry’s laughter warms the flat.

“Either way,” David carries on, “pirate or hero doesn’t really matter to me. You still have my gratitude and my respect, even if you don’t want it.”

David gives him a quick pat on the back before going to join his family.

Hook watches the four of them catch up, his eyes inevitably falling on Emma. As if sensing his gaze, Emma glances over her shoulder. Their eyes meet and she gives him a brief but happy smile.

An ember of hope flares in response.

Maybe he doesn’t need to be a hero. Maybe an honorable man is enough.


End file.
